


落跑 06-10

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: r1se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	落跑 06-10

「06」  
焉嘉莫名其妙又碰一鼻子灰，他愤愤地回到客厅抓起手机给马伯骞打电话。  
电话通了焉嘉就劈头盖脸一顿质问：我到底对赵蕾做了什么！  
马伯骞一头雾水，说，你有病啊，这种事情不问你自己来问我。  
焉嘉有些哑然，说，我总觉得没吐她一身那么简单，你说我是不是还强吻她了？  
马伯骞说，你不是吻完才吐的吗？  
焉嘉说，能不能别提吐了，我怀疑我根本没吐！  
马伯骞说，那你们衣服怎么是湿的，我也不知道啊，周珍囡告诉我你吐了，我才去房间的。  
房间？焉嘉问。  
马伯骞说，对啊，我上去的时候周珍囡刚好带着赵蕾走了，你一个人衣服全湿的躺床上。

挂电话后焉嘉觉得有蹊跷，本想要不找周珍囡问个清楚，但按照她这个伶牙俐齿臭丫头的脾气，指不定什么也问不出来还会帮着赵蕾又骂他一顿。  
越想越烦躁，焉嘉决定先不管了，飞了大半天身心也够疲惫的，推着行李就回房去了。

虽然看起来剑跋扈张，但其实赵蕾焉嘉的“同居”生活也算过得平平安安。  
赵蕾是个极度自律的人，每天雷打不动8点半起床，无论有没有早课。  
公寓的厨房设在一楼，赵蕾醒了就去做早餐，煮咖啡。  
焉嘉第一次被乒乒乓乓声音吵醒的时候，出来发现桌上摆着两份早餐。  
“你这是……”  
“别大惊小怪，这是用你家的锅你家的油你家的鸡蛋做出来的，给你一份很正常。”  
焉嘉想不出反驳的话，索性闭嘴。

吃完早餐后一般是赵蕾先出门，有早课就去学校，没有就去健身房，焉嘉一边腹诽怎么会有人大清早就去健身一边收拾盘子，虽然他特别痛恨洗碗，有好几次想暗示赵蕾下厨的时候不要用这么多碗碗盆盆，但想到她那张一开口就会噎死人的嘴，又觉得不说也行。  
中午家里是没人吃饭的，两个人专业课都不算清闲，焉嘉有时甚至晚餐都没空吃，赵蕾下课早的时候就回家路上拎个外卖，也顺带算上了焉嘉那一份。  
周末相对来说舒服一点，焉嘉喜欢缩在客厅沙发用大投影看电影看动漫，倒也很少出门玩，赵蕾呢……不知道一整天把自己锁在房子里干什么。

又是一个星期六，焉嘉刚看完一部悲惨爱情故事，男女主角最后因为误会分开，无疾而终。  
他莫名其妙就想到了他跟赵蕾。  
那天喝醉后，到底做了什么，直到现在也没个答案。  
他思索半天，决定情景重现。

「07」  
焉嘉溜到便利店买了一瓶红酒，想了想又顺了一盒解酒药——他的酒量实际上差得可以。  
回到公寓，焉嘉就自己对灯独酌，大半瓶喝下肚子后劲就上来了，他开始有点昏昏沉沉，就准备上楼找正在蜗居的赵蕾。  
刚起身一转头，却正好看见要找的人就站在楼梯口。  
被撞上目光的赵蕾有一瞬间的惊慌但马上撇开眼，下来径直走向厨房，没多久捧着一杯水出来又要上去。  
受不了被当透明人的焉嘉冲过去挡住楼梯口，说，你偷看我？  
赵蕾气急，说，别乱讲，我下来倒杯水喝。  
焉嘉说，知道我为什么喝酒吗？  
赵蕾说，不感兴趣。  
醉了酒的焉嘉小孩子脾气也出来了，说你能不能对我好一点？  
赵蕾说，我哪里对你不好了？三餐我都快包了屋子也是我收的，你之前干的好事我还没找你算账呢！  
焉嘉觉得有道理，瘪瘪嘴不说话了，却又一下抓住重点：什么好事？  
赵蕾语塞，只能凶起来：让开，我要上楼了。  
焉嘉还是丝毫不动，又说，但我那天全忘了，要不你再给我亲一下，没准我就想起来了。  
赵蕾一听都要气笑了，说你光明正大耍流氓不怕我报警……  
剩下的话倒被扑过来的焉嘉全都吃进了肚子里。

焉嘉好歹也是个一米八几的成年人，赵蕾撑不住他，也不知怎么的就被推到了沙发上。  
赵蕾被焉嘉围困在怀里，刚才的亲吻来得太突然，她的脑子还不能转弯。  
姐姐。  
赵蕾听到焉嘉喃喃地说。  
小孩被酒折磨得头疼，却又一直注意着不能压到身下的人。  
赵蕾鬼使神差地应了一声，嗯。  
“姐姐喜欢我吗？”  
焉嘉问。  
赵蕾觉得自己也醉了，不然怎么会鼻子酸酸的。

喜欢呀，怎么会不喜欢呢？  
赵蕾去年刚到这所学校的时候，只认识一个周珍囡。  
相比起周珍囡的广交好友之道，赵蕾可谓是有些“闭关锁国”，不主动社交，也不接受各种聚会邀请。问起缘由呢，就说交朋友太烦了，浪费时间。  
别人说起这个交换生，也说，清冷，高傲，好像谁都看不起。周珍囡每每听到这些话都要吐槽，知人知面不知心！引得赵蕾笑着打她。

过不久，学校举办了一次迎新仪式，迎的是新来的大一，目的也是让新生们互相认识，地点就定在了图书馆门前的大广场。  
赵蕾那晚正巧要去图书馆，在门口被一簇一簇的新生人头给搞得有些震惊，没留意，就撞上了一个人。  
抱歉。赵蕾下意识说中文。  
没关系。对方也回应的中文，是个男生。  
门口的路灯不算亮堂，两个人在乌蒙蒙的夜色里对视了一眼，忍不住都笑了。  
并没有想象中的什么对话，男生很快被旁边的人叫走了，走之前对赵蕾挥了挥手，好像在说下次见。  
赵蕾踏进图书馆的时候才想起来，那个男生眼睛特别亮。

「08」  
赵蕾那天离开图书馆离开得特别晚，一是想等门口的人散场了再出去，二是音乐剧资料书的确不好找，翻翻看看几个小时就过去了。  
赵蕾最后如愿捧着两本书出了阅览室，就听见了钢琴声——是《秋日私语》。她靠在二层的栏杆往下望，钢琴面前坐着的是刚刚撞到的那个男生。  
学校的图书馆设计得用心，一楼是个大厅，只在中央设一座钢琴。边上有旋转楼梯顺接着二层三层四层，顶楼五层放重要藏书，只能通过电梯直达。  
赵蕾就站在那儿听他弹完了全曲，这个时候如果男生稍微抬头，很容易就看见靠在那边的赵蕾。  
可是他没有，直到有人来喊他。  
“焉嘉！走了！”

焉嘉？真是个奇怪的名字。  
赵蕾晚上回到宿舍，怎么想都想不到这两个音到底对应哪两个字，耳边又传来室友打电话的声音，她被子一拉过头顶，索性睡去。

“马伯骞你记得吧？我那个学长，约我这周末去参加他表弟David的生日聚会，他这次想全请华人。”周珍囡跟赵蕾吃饭的时候说，“你要不要一起？”  
赵蕾满不在意，说，去干嘛，我又不认识他表弟。  
周珍囡说，我不也不认识吗，去一趟吧，你来这里大半学期了，也该多认识几个人。  
赵蕾最终是拗不过，只能答应一起去了。推开门的时候看到墙上贴的气球“HAPPY DAVIS's DAY”的时候还无动于衷，看到客厅里站着的主角才算愣住。  
怎么？你认识他？周珍囡发现了赵蕾的反常。  
赵蕾紧盯着对方，对方大概是没看见她，或者说……压根没记住她，他眼睛也算是房间里来回晃了几遍，也没在赵蕾身上停留过。  
“不认识。”赵蕾端起旁边一杯红酒说。

生日聚会热热闹闹，赵蕾却坐在角落的沙发边上盯着红酒出神。  
其实自从那天之后，赵蕾的脑子里就一直挥不去焉嘉的脸，《秋日私语》也成了她每天的入睡曲。她自诩是个足够薄情的人，从小到大也没对谁动过心，谈过什么恋爱。这次的心跳有些来势汹汹，她快招架不住，甚至开始自嘲，是铁树到了不得不开花的时候，随便逮着个谁都要开始小鹿乱撞。

当焉嘉站在赵蕾面前的时候，赵蕾差点以为自己发呆发出幻觉，等她听到焉嘉嘴里说出的话，更确定这是幻觉——  
“我可以亲你一下吗？”  
听听，这叫什么话。  
赵蕾感到有些被冒犯地生气了，刚想开口拒绝，焉嘉仿佛知道她在想什么，拉起她的手就拖进房间里，说，姐姐，拜托你，我真心话大冒险输了，要找一个人接吻。  
赵蕾强装平静，说，那为什么是我。  
焉嘉说，因为你长得最好看。  
赵蕾说，那……你记得我吗？  
焉嘉说，什么？  
赵蕾的心像掉进冰窟窿里，她沉默了一会儿，破罐破摔地走到床边坐下，说，那你亲吧。  
焉嘉有些愣了，支支吾吾地说，在这里吗？不……出去吗？  
赵蕾说，就这里，爱亲不亲。

「09」  
焉嘉一听这话有些慌乱，手不住地摩挲着大腿。  
虽说焉少爷看起来玩世不恭流连花丛，但实际上还清纯得很，顶多平常喝几口小酒，摸摸小手亲亲脸什么的还真没做过，所以焉少爷刚被抽中要接吻的时候，才坚决要把自己初吻送给这位漂亮姐姐才不至于吃亏。  
赵蕾坐那儿也是心乱如麻，得亏焉嘉自己也在想心事，不然就能留意到她像被煮透了的虾一样通红的脸。不过到底是等得不耐烦了，赵蕾见焉嘉还愣在那儿发呆，就说，不亲那我出去了。  
别别别。  
焉嘉这会儿急了，抓着人的手腕又把人拉回床边。赵蕾被使劲一拽失去重心，下意识也反抓住焉嘉的手，两个人就扑腾一下都倒在了床上，期间还连带着赵蕾不由自主的一声尖叫。

周珍囡听到动静冲进房里来的时候就是看见了这么一个不尴不尬的场面——焉嘉把赵蕾压在床上，甚至连手都是禁锢着的。  
焉嘉喝得半醉还没回过神来，赵蕾倒是率先看见了周珍囡极速黑下来的脸，她预感大事不妙赶紧把焉嘉从自己身上推开跑去拉周珍囡的手，说，囡囡，没事没事，我没事。  
周珍囡不理会她，还是一脸愤愤地死盯着躺在床上晕乎乎的焉嘉。赵蕾还在想该怎么缓解这个局面，就见周珍囡往前一站手一挥，把手上大半杯红酒全往焉嘉身上泼，赵蕾吓得拦截不及，但也溅了一些在裙子上。  
周珍囡这丫头脾气上来了真是拉不住，赵蕾为了避免再发生什么事端赶紧把人往门外推，就刚好看见了走过来寻人的马伯骞。  
马伯骞问：焉嘉呢？  
又八卦地多添了一句：亲了吗？  
赵蕾张口刚想说话，周珍囡就把她往身后一拉，说，焉嘉吐了蕾蕾一身红酒，我先带她回走了，回见。  
没给马伯骞再反应的机会，周珍囡就拽着赵蕾离开了，而当马伯骞推开房门看到湿了大半边衬衫还在床上揉太阳穴的焉嘉时，只想感叹：  
吐的还不少。

赵蕾回去之后跟周珍囡不冷不热闹了几天矛盾，理由是赵蕾跟周珍囡坦白说了自己之前对焉嘉有意结果焉嘉其实不记得她的事，周珍囡气得大骂焉嘉就是个四处留情的渣男，赵蕾也急了说不能这样盖章定论我俩还什么都没有呢！然后俩人就开始赌气直到赵蕾准备回国过年。  
赵蕾一直没有考驾照，以往都是周珍囡开车。那天一早周珍囡就把车停到宿舍楼下拉着脸等赵蕾，赵蕾下楼看见了也不说什么就默默往车上放行李，一路上两人无话，本以为要这样持续到过安检，结果刚到机场俩人就开始哭成一团，哭着哭着感情就又回来了。

「10」  
赵蕾从回忆中抽身，才发现焉嘉已经倒在她怀里，毛绒绒的脑袋枕在自己的胸口，又痒又闷。  
她推推焉嘉的头，埋怨地说，谁喜欢你，你都不记得我，起开。  
焉嘉一听赶紧抬起头说，我记得！  
赵蕾说，你记得什么你，你连我……  
“湖蓝色裙子！”焉嘉也急了，直接打断她说话：“图书馆门口，跟那天你去我家，是不是都是同一条湖蓝色的裙子？”  
赵蕾说，那我之前问你，你怎么不记得？  
焉嘉说，太紧张了那时候。  
赵蕾从鼻子里哼一声表示不相信，虽然眼睛已经又开始泛酸，下一秒就要掉下泪来。

“姐姐。”焉嘉又开口喊她，“能再穿一遍那条湖蓝色裙子给我看吗？”  
明明是疑问句，焉嘉却直直盯着赵蕾的眼睛，仿佛吃准了她会答应。  
也的确是吃准了。  
赵蕾从焉嘉怀里逃脱出来，就回房间换裙子，换的过程中她一直在暗骂自己，疯了呀，真是被蛊了，说好了要放弃的。穿完又看见裙摆下面有一点淡淡的污渍，是上次为焉嘉挡掉的红酒。  
她把裙摆在手里攥了很久，她又想到当时在机场分别的时候跟周珍囡再三保证过，要忘了跟焉嘉的这段孽缘。以至于后来两方妈妈撮合他们“同居”，赵蕾都不敢跟周珍囡讲，甚至在周珍囡提出想看看赵蕾搬出宿舍后要住哪里的新房子的时候，提前飞回美国带周珍囡看了一圈，还说是家里亲戚提供的，她一个人住。

发呆又发得久了，直到门外传来敲门声赵蕾才忙把裙摆松开抚了抚褶皱，上前去开门。  
是焉嘉。房间门刚开一点焉嘉就顺着门缝挤了进来，一个反身把赵蕾压在了门后面就开始亲吻。  
太超过了，太刺激了。  
不是浅尝即止的触碰，是吞食，是吮吸。赵蕾从来没试过这种，她感到害怕，可她胸口贴着焉嘉的身体，后背是又冷又硬的门板，退无可退。焉嘉舌头在她口腔里翻搅，又用力啃咬她的唇瓣，直到咬出了一点血来，交换了一段锈味的吻。  
赵蕾吃痛地想挣开他，可她已经被吻软了半边身子，哪还有什么力气。硬的不行来软的，赵蕾放低声音呜咽地说，焉嘉，你弄疼我了。  
焉嘉的力气霎时大得惊人，把赵蕾半抱起来掳到床上，又压着她说，我错了，是因为姐姐太漂亮了。  
在床上是贴得更紧的，赵蕾感觉下体被一块硬物顶住，脸砰的一下通红，饶是再怎么不谙情事，她也知道这是干嘛了。  
焉嘉看着赵蕾猛得涨红成一只虾，觉得可爱极了，但还是问了一句说，可以吗？  
可以什么？赵蕾躲避着焉嘉的眼神装傻。


End file.
